


starry freckles and helplessness

by sunflowertaetae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Other, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), cause uhm, felix is a sunny boi, i love him to death, i wrote this in an hour but it’s short-attention-span friendly, its just felix lol, the hell do i write for these tags, theres literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaetae/pseuds/sunflowertaetae
Summary: once upon a time, there was a boy who swallowed the sun.
Kudos: 9





	starry freckles and helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> this is my shortest work ever but i kinda liked it so :)

once upon a time, there was a boy who swallowed the sun.

his eyes glowed golden and his freckles sparkled against the night sky. his laugh brought fairies to life, was said to cure sickness with one small giggle. he was kind and caring and oh so warm.

once upon a time, lee felix swallowed the sun. 

his story begins at seventeen. 

he’d run away. it sounds strange saying it now, he’d been perfectly happy at home. good school, successful parents, nice life. but he’d yearned for an adventure. he’d purposefully sought out a way to escape his own mind and body.

so he left. a note was set aside on the kitchen counter telling his mom and dad what he’d done. and then he was gone.

felix arrived in the middle of nowhere at ten in the morning. the four-hour train ride had killed his back and given him permanent neck cramps, but the indescribable joy that courses through his muscles and made them spasm with excitement overwhelmed his nervous system with a sensation the likes of which he’d never known before. 

his nicest pair of sneakers only lasted him eight months. in the first four, he had wasted every cent he had on food and mediocre places to stay, so he was effectively homeless and mostly shoeless. the high of discovering something, anything, new had worn off in two weeks and the subtle message his brain was sending him to go home rang in a week after arriving and never left.

his parents never reached out. they respected his wish to disappear off of the face of the earth, and he never heard from them again. a single friend from school had tried to reach out after a month after felix left, but he never picked up. 

a year after the first eight months, felix was in the woods. it’d been four days since he’d consumed anything besides dirty stream water, and he’d decided to just lay down and accept his fate. the same mindset that he’d left home to escape from had found him again, and it was killing him. the darkness seemed to be creeping closer, stretching its fingers toward his paper-thin frame, and he could do nothing but stare into the sun as the finality of it all settled in. 

lee felix, the boy who did nothing in his final hours but look into the sun and beg for mercy after death. 

he hadn't expected the warm, dream-like reality to embrace him so quick, but he supposed that it was just how things went. his soul left his body and witnessed everything. 

first, his hands had tingled, both for the body in the woods and for the spirit of the body in the woods. the light shining down on them had begun to burn into their lungs and consumed them with fiery breaths. the spirit had only stayed for a second before being sucked into the body and put through pain like no other. the light had gone through the fingertips, and then slowly down the throat to his stomach. his legs were taken over and his body stilled.

so i guess it begs the question; did lee felix swallow the sun or did the sun swallow all that was left of him?

**Author's Note:**

> i love love love kudos and comments !
> 
> insta: beffledstrawberries / _jaysuns  
> twitter: berryhj  
> dms aways open!!


End file.
